Ojos Azules
by Kuruma Chidori
Summary: Universo Alterno SangoMiroku::: Tres meses de matrimonio se han convertido en un tormento para Sango Akibahara cuando su esposo la comienza a golpear, acaso el rencor, la tristeza y las lágrimas lograrán perdonar a ese par de ojos azules? Terminado


Ojos Azules  
  
Por Kuruma Chidori  
  
Apenas eran tres meses de matrimonio y ya se arrepentía de haberse casado con ese hombre de nombre Miroku. Él la había cautivado con su sonrisa, con su caballerosidad, con sus ojos azules. Pero ahora que estaban juntos las cosas habían cambiado para ella drásticamente.  
  
Sango se encontraba sentada en su cama en medio de su habitación. Hecha ovillo, abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro, lloraba en silencio. Su esposo regresaría esa noche de un viaje de trabajo, pero en vez de alegrarse, lo que deseaba es que nunca se presentara.  
  
La joven de cabellos cafés y mirada marrón levantó la cabeza para ver el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche. Faltaba una media hora para que él se presentara. Ahogando un sollozo, Sango tomó el espejo de mano que estaba junto al reloj.  
  
Con delicadeza tocó su ojo derecho el cual estaba entrecerrado por el terrible golpe que ahora tenía un color morado. Trató de sonreír forzadamente pero el escozor que le provocaba el labio partido era mucho. Su labio inferior estaba rojo y había una ligera cortadura en él. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de morados y ligeras lastimadas.  
  
Desde que se había casado con Miroku su vida había sido un tormento, pero no tenía intensiones de divorciarse, a pesar de los golpes y el maltrato, ella lo amaba. Y si lo recordaba, no todo era dolor, Miroku la trataba bien, en lo que cabía, tenían buena casa, trabajaba arduamente para mantenerla, vestía bien. En lo material Sango era una reina. Solo de vez en cuando Miroku la golpeaba cuando esta no cumplía sus órdenes y caprichos, pero cuando lo hacía, realmente se le pasaba la mano.  
  
En los tres meses que llevaba a su lado, Miroku solo la había golpeado dos, solo que en la primera había sido tan duro que acabó internada en el hospital con Miroku argumentando que se había caído de las escaleras. Esta vez no había salido tan lastimada pero aún así era mucho temor el que ahora sentía.  
  
Los últimos días había evitado a toda costa el salir de su hogar, Kagome, su mejor amiga, la llamaba constantemente para que salieran a tomar un café. Pero ella se excusaba con cualquier tontería. Le daba vergüenza que alguien la viera en ese estado tan lamentable.  
  
Dejó el espejo de nuevo sobre la mesita y se levantó limpiando las últimas lágrimas de su magullado rostro. Debía arreglarse, desde que había despertado no se había despojado de su bata de dormir negra y mejor que Miroku no la viera así.  
  
Entró a la regadera y después de terminar de bañarse se puso una falda negra con una blusa escotada de color rosa. Minutos después, su marido llegó.  
  
-¡Estoy en casa!- exclamó el joven con voz alegre. De inmediato Sango salió a su encuentro provista de una sonrisa.  
  
-Que bueno verte Miroku.  
  
-Hola mi querida Sango –Miroku dejó sus dos maletas en el suelo y besó los labios de la chica. Miró con nerviosismo como su ojo derecho estaba morado y como su labio se había inflamado pero se mantuvo en silencio.  
  
No hablaron mucho durante el día mas que cómo le había ido al chico. Comieron juntos y por unas gloriosas horas, Sango olvidó que el hombre de ojos azules que tenía frente a ella era el que la había golpeado.  
  
-Mira Sango, te traje esto de Kioto- Del bolsillo de su pantalón Miroku sacó una cajita envuelta en papel blanco con un pequeño moño rosado. Sango la tomó entre sus manos asombrada por el regalo y cuando la abrió se encontró con un relicario de plata en forma de corazón con las iniciales "M & S"  
  
-Miroku... es hermoso, gracias- Sango sonrió, pero una vez más, lo único que consiguió fue lastimar su labio y soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor. El hombre la miró preocupado y se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a su esposa.  
  
-Sango... yo, lo siento... te juro que... no era mi intención, en verdad yo no quería, es solo que perdí el control.  
  
La joven de cabellos cafés le dirigió una mirada repleta de rencor a ese par de ojos azules. Pero, aún cuando sentía como una chispa de odio crecía hacia su marido, acarició su mejilla con suavidad.  
  
Pero no dijo nada...  
  
Y él lo entendió, no conseguiría el perdón de Sango así nada más.  
  
Días después, Kagome volvió a invitar a su amiga a salir de compras. Miroku le aconsejó que fuera ya que si no, llamaría la atención de la chica y de seguro los visitaría, a lo que Sango solo se preguntó "¿Qué tiene de malo que nos visite? ¿Acaso escondemos algo?"  
  
Aquel día logró ocultar el labio partido con mucho labial rojo, pero el morado del ojo no pasaría desapercibido por lo que se inventaría una excusa. Las pequeñas cortaduras y golpes de su cuerpo fueron tapados en su mayoría por la ropa.  
  
Cuando Kagome la vio a la entrada de la cafetería contuvo un grito de sorpresa.  
  
-¡Sango! ¡Qué te ha pasado!  
  
Nerviosa, la joven dijo que pasando por un parque un balón la golpeó.  
  
"¿No tenías una excusa más estúpida?" Se preguntó apenada. Pero tal pareció que Kagome le creyó pues sólo hizo un par de comentarios sobre los niños que no tenían cuidado a la hora de jugar y luego entraron al establecimiento.  
  
Conversar con su mejor amiga le cayó de perlas, hacía tanto que no reía de aquella forma que logró olvidarse por completo de Miroku.  
  
-Dentro de dos meses será la boda- Exclamó una radiante Kagome mientras un tenue rubor rojo subía a sus mejillas. Sango sonrió y tomó las manos de su amiga emocionada.  
  
-Ya era hora de que ese Inuyasha te pidiera matrimonio...  
  
-Sí. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando todos nos conocimos en el preescolar.  
  
Tal comentario sorprendió a la joven de largos cabellos castaños. Era cierto... lo había olvidado. Conocía a Miroku desde los cinco años... Él había sido su primer novio... Aunque no sabía si la palabra "Novio" era la correcta pues eso fue a los siete años. Después las cosas se hicieron un tanto más formales en la secundaria... y finalmente... acabaron unidos en matrimonio.  
  
Sango sonrió ligeramente ante aquel lindo recuerdo de meses atrás...  
  
Pero los recuerdos no vuelven, y sus ojos se negaban a apreciar la situación en la que vivía. No quería entender que su matrimonio no tenía arreglo, que lo mejor sería cortar por lo sano...  
  
Se mantuvo a su lado toda su vida, y apenas se casaron, todo se bino abajo. Aquel chico del que se enamoró una vez... ahora era nada más que un espejismo de un pasado feliz, para dar paso a su presente y futuro desdichado.  
  
Y si comparaba al Miroku de su infancia, y al de su adolescencia.... incluso al Miroku de cuando iban a la universidad... su esposo había sufrido un cambio realmente radical. De chico alegre y divertido a uno obsesionado con el trabajo y golpeador...  
  
¿Qué era acaso que su Miroku no servía para compromisos tan formales como el matrimonio?  
  
-Sin embargo... ya nada es igual ¿cierto Kagome-chan?- Dejó escapar la joven tristemente. El semblante de Kagome también se entristeció al ver el estado de animo en que se encontraba su mejor amiga.  
  
-Así es... las cosas cambian, y el tiempo cambia a las personas...  
  
Esas palabras hicieron meditar mucho a Sango en todo el camino a casa. Miraba por la ventana del taxi a las personas pasar preguntándose si eso le había pasado a su marido.  
  
-Pero en tan sólo tres meses- Suspiró sin querer abrir los ojos a la cruel realidad en que se mantenía prisionera.  
  
Prisionera de lágrimas y dolor físico y psicológico.  
  
Como ya se había mencionado... no eran muchos golpes, pero el ser tratado de una forma tan agresiva por una persona a la que amas, es el dolor más grande que pueda haber... y más que se trataba de su Miroku. Él no podía convertirse en aquel hombre de mirada de fuego que consumía todo a su paso lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra... acabando incluso con ella misma...  
  
Ella deseaba a ese Miroku sonriente y mujeriego poseedor de un par de zafiros por ojos que la había conquistado desde su más remota niñez.  
  
Sus ojos azules se fueron llenando de lágrimas poco a poco al recordar aquella manera tan fría con la que Sango le había dicho "Adiós" horas antes cuando se fue a reunir con Kagome. Sentado sobre la cama matrimonial de su recámara, Miroku tomó el portarretratos que estaba en la mesita de noche con la foto de una pareja de novios, en esos días aún solteros y libres de compromisos y responsabilidades.  
  
Una Sango de unos dieciséis años de cabellos cortos, abrazaba a un Miroku de unos dieciocho por detrás, mientras que él acariciaba el cabello castaño de la jovencita. En aquellos días, ella aún era una colegiala... llevaba puesto un uniforme de pequeña falda verde con blusa de marinerito con un pequeño moño rojo...  
  
Miroku la había conocido gracias a Inuyasha, su mejor amigo... él estudiaba en esa escuela, mientras que Miroku estaba por ingresar a la Universidad. Gracias a Inuyasha dio con Kagome y la mujer de su vida.  
  
Pero ahora... que se habían casado, que habían pasado por tanto... él se estaba descontrolando. El trabajo era una gran presión para su persona... ¡y estaba descargando su ansiedad en la mujer!  
  
¿Era que no había futuro para ellos? ¿Era que perdería a Sango por algo así? Le había pedido disculpas... pero aunque sus heridas físicas sanaran, las del corazón difícilmente lo harían.  
  
Se estaba quedando sin razón de vida, con el vacío de su alma al no despertar todos los días al lado de ese femenino cuerpo desnudo abrazándolo con inmenso cariño, con esos ojos marrones llenos de ternura y una dulce sonrisa, sonrisa de la que él era el único dueño...  
  
No podía quedarse sin su tesoro más valioso. Debía de hacer algo pronto o las cosas con Sango Akibahara se irían al vacío para siempre.  
  
Limpió sus ojos con frenesí despejando cualquier indicio de llanto al oír como la puerta de la casa era abierta lentamente.  
  
-Estoy en casa- Se le oyó decir a la mujer con tono melancólico.  
  
Miroku respiró profundamente, dejó el portarretratos en la mesita y se levantó para recibir a su mujer con una alegre sonrisa, fingiendo que nada había sucedido.  
  
Sango también sonrió tratando de alegrarse, pero no evitando así el pensar que los dos eran un par de cínicos que hacían como si nada.  
  
-¿Cómo te fue mi amor?- Preguntó Miroku acercándose a ella y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Bien.- Fue su cortante y fría respuesta. Dejó su bolso negro sobre el sofá color crema y se dirigió a su recámara cerrando con llave, dejando solo al hombre en aquella sala blanca.  
  
Aquella fue una noche triste, a pesar de que durmieron en la misma cama... no hubo las mismas caricias, besos y palabras cariñosas que acostumbraban; por el contrario, Sango le dio la espalda a su marido y este hizo lo mismo. Miroku cerró los ojos intentando dormir sin éxito alguno, mientras que Sango, abrazando su almohada dejó escapar un par de lágrimas silenciosas mojando así las blancas sábanas de su cama.  
  
La palabra "Divorcio" nublaba su mente, pero no quería... ella lo amaba, debía quedar alguna esperanza... algo para que pudieran seguir juntos...  
  
-¿Miroku?- Preguntó entrecortadamente a su esposo dándose la vuelta para encontrarse sólo con la espalda del hombre.  
  
Miroku no respondió, se hallaba despierto aún, pero al oír el llamado de la mujer, apretó con más fuerza los ojos... Tal vez ella quería pedir el divorcio...  
  
"No quiero" Pensó. "Yo la amo"  
  
Pero esos pensamientos de dolor y pesar fueron sustituidos por asombro al sentir los frágiles brazos de su esposa rodear su cintura. Pero el oír el suave sollozo de ella, lo llenó de culpabilidad...  
  
Miroku apretó con sus manos las de la chica, logrando que Sango se asustara.  
  
-¿Estás... despierto?- Murmuró angustiada Miroku no respondió. Sólo hizo un ruido con la boca en forma de afirmación y estrechó más sus manos.  
  
-No llores. Sabes que no soporto que esté triste... y menos si sé que es por mi.- Susurró dolido.  
  
Sango mostró una expresión de dolor, él lo sabía... se sintió aliviada en parte, pero...  
  
-¿Y cómo no estarlo? Me duele todo esto... -Objetó la joven acercando más su cuerpo al de su marido llorando sobre sus hombros.  
  
Miroku se dio la vuelta abrazándola con fuerza. Ver llorar a Sango era el mayor castigo que se le pudiera dar.  
  
-Lo sé... y aunque sé que yo tengo la culpa... a mi también.  
  
-...  
  
-Perdón Sango. Te juro que... no volverá a pasar. No te quiero perder... no podemos dejar que esto deje de funcionar...  
  
-...Son tantos años los que nos conocemos- Terminó al frase la joven. -Yo tampoco te quiero perder pero...  
  
-Intentémoslo de nuevo. Si te vuelvo a hacer daño... prometo... prometo que te dejaré en paz para siempre.  
  
Miroku ocultó su rostro bañado en lágrimas en el pecho de Sango, esta se sorprendió; era la primera vez que veía a Miroku llorar.  
  
-Eres sincero...- Exclamó la joven asombrada. Apartó el rostro del hombre de su pecho y lo acercó a su rostro.  
  
Los ojos azules de este se veían perdido en el dolor, ese dolor era el dolro de Sango...  
  
-Te amo. -Sususrró Miroku entre sollozos. Sango lo besó en los labios...  
  
Tal vez las palabras no servían en estos momentos, pues el beso que los unió en ese momento fue un lazo estrecho. Fue el perdón, un perdón que no se gana con palabras, ni con gestos ni acciones, fue un perdón, el perdón de sus sentimientos, de sus arrebatos de ira.  
  
Porque pese a todo, se amaban... y eso bastaba con sólo mirar ese par de ojos azules que tranmitían tanto sentimiento, tanto cariño hacia su esposa.  
  
Empezarían de nuevo... ese beso lo había marcado. Esos ojos azules eran determinados...  
  
Fin  
  
Lo acabé!!!!! El mundo se va a acabar!!! XD me llevo casi tres meses, pero... lo terminé!!! Mi primer Universo Alterno Sango/Miroku! Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi! En verdad que le tengo cariño a este fic!  
  
Se lo dedico a dos personitas lindas: A mi hermosa sis Yashi, que siempre me soportó con este fic, y espero pacientemente que lo pudiera acabar. Y a mi lindísima deshi Naryis! Las dos son un amor! Las quiero mucho!  
  
Un saludo especial a mis dos hermanas Sayito, y Paulina, a mi oka del foro Chizuru, y mi oka del msn Aio!. Las quiero lokas!!  
  
Espero este trabajo aya valido la pena (Miren que lo empecé desde antes de haber subido el capítulo final de Sólo a veces... si que fue lento el avance de este fanfic!!!)  
  
Los quiere:  
  
Kuruma Chidori (IYA! =P) 


End file.
